Dream Reality
by Lovely Darkness Lady
Summary: The Sun Knight's dimension travelling accident! What will the Noblesse characters think of Grisia? Pairings will be revealed... gradually.


**Prologue: A curious spell**

"Ahhh!" The night was rent with an ear-splitting scream of terror. The other eleven Holy Knights immediately snapped awake, knowing instinctively that it had something to do with the Sun Knight. Everything troublesome had something to do with the Sun Knight. It was an accepted fact by the entire Holy Temple that he is the bringer of all chaos. In unison, they all sprinted towards his room and congregated at his door.

"What is he up to now? I was dreaming about the beautiful cler – I mean praying to the God of light!" exclaimed Earth indignantly. His lovely nighttime fantasies were sadly interrupted by that hideous scream from a horror movie! He knocked on the door furiously. "Sun! Open up right now to receive your retribution!" However, he was met with no response at all.

"Calm yourself, Earth and focus on the matter at hand. Sun may be in danger!" Blaze shouted excitedly, with a small hint of worry in his voice. He kicked down the door with all his might (Holy Temple doors are sturdy!) and rushed into the room, the others following behind him.

"NO! HE'S GONE AGAIN!" screamed Blaze in despair. The room was in shambles, and the Sun Knight was missing. There was a visible look of panic on everyone's face, with the notable exception of Judgment and Hell.

"Sun would never abandon us unless he is forcibly taken!" Judgment intoned firmly. "So let us look for clues and hunt the perpetrator down. He will not be able to escape the wrath of the Holy Knights!" Hearing this, the rest of the Holy Knights cheered voraciously and began to search the room.

"I found blueberry cookies on his bed!"

"His sweet stash is under the bed!"

"Oh, Sun keeps twenty blueberry lollipops under the dresser!"

Ice's facial muscles were twitching as he concealed a smile. _Grisia had definitely been having a midnight snack before he was captured. _In fact, he was not surprised if Sun had been desperately holding on to the bag of blueberry cookies while being kidnapped!

After a few minutes of frantic searching through the mess, Roland finally said in a monotone, "I found blood on the window ledge, I think Grisia wrote a message to us." Everyone scrambled to take a look.

It said, 'P…ortal magic. Look in Advanced spel-', the message was cut off.

"He was experimenting with spells in his room when it backfired and he tells us to look for a book!" Judgment had finally snapped. The thunderous expression on Judgment's visage could scare sinners to death and make them beg for imprisonment to escape from him. Suddenly all the knights felt extremely sorry for Sun. When Judgment found him, there was no doubt that Sun would receive a gruesomely harsh punishment. They shivered and prayed for Sun, wherever their poor leader was.

(Line break)

Grisia awoke slowly, opening his glorious crystal blue eyes through force of habit, completely disorientated. Using his elemental perception, he could sense large masses of metal and stone around him. 'Where am I?' He was completely lost. The surroundings felt nothing like the Kingdom or Forgotten Sound, nor were there any signs of there being a Holy Temple. It was just piles and piles of metal and stone element and throngs of people. To his surprise, he was enclosed in a wooden box in a deserted metal building.

Gathering wind element, Grisia began to slice open the top of the wooden box with condensed wind blades. He did not have to say any incantation, it was just as natural as breathing to him. For the hundredth time he bemoaned his incompatible talents, why was he so gifted in every other aspect except that of a Knight? He could have been a high ranking mage, cleric, or even necromancer with a much higher pay than what he was receiving. It was such a waste.

As he stepped out of the box, Grisia was struck with a memory. He now remembered what had transpired to bring him to this foreign place.

_Sitting on his soft feather bed, Grisia was gently brushing and putting scented moisturizer on his gleaming hair while reading a spell book. It was gifted to him by Aldrizzt, who had told him exasperatedly, "Just read it once and remember it, and you can cast any spell in the book!" After he took it, he could distinctly hear the dark elf muttering under his breath to Neo about "young upstarts" and "wasted a century of efforts, I tell you!" Poor Aldrizzt, Grisia chuckled mirthfully. _

_He flipped the pages with incessant boredom, till he came to one page, which said 'PORTAL TO ANOTHER DIMENSION' in gothic letters. Intrigued by the spell, Grisia chanted it unconsciously under his breath. To his shock, a large swirling whirlpool opened in the middle of the room. It was sucking him in! He desperately grabbed hold of his dresser, to no avail. The pull was so strong that his fingers were cut on the edge, spurting out fresh blood. He then held onto the window firmly, trying to write a message to his comrades. He only managed to write half his message before he was pulled in to the portal. Then, all went dark._

'Teacher would kill me for being so reckless! Judgment will give me more paperwork and confinement! Ugh… I don't wanna go back anymore!' Grisia wailed internally as he panicked to himself. Even though he may be the highest ranking person in the Holy Temple, they were too fearsome to bear! 'Oh, benevolent God of light, please have mercy on this poor lamb!'

A throb of pain distracted him from his ruminations. Wincing, Grisia looked at his fingers which were still dripping blood, and sent a minor heal at the wound. It healed instantaneously, which surprised Grisia. The effectiveness of holy light had tripled. His wounds had vanished within fractions of a second! The scariest Sun Knight in history had gotten even stronger.

Grisia decided to expand the area of his elemental perception till he found a suitable place to stay in. Around 20 miles from the room he was in, he sensed an overwhelming amount of dark element. He immediately started to cast the flying spell over himself and started travelling to that location.

* * *

><p>Please review guys! My first fic on LoSK. Not very confident in third person perspective and how to portray Grisia so... please be critical and don't hold back! Tyvm. :)<p> 


End file.
